Don't Forget
by SparkyCasper
Summary: Itachi’s in a mood, like always, but today it seems like something is really bothering him. Could it be that Kisame forgot his birthday and planned nothing? Probably. Can Kisame manage to organize something before Itachi's birthday is over? Kisame X Itach


Don't Forget!

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window of a young 20 year old man, who moved to escape the light. The blue haired male turned so his back was facing the window. He stretched out, looking for something or someone, but on realising that he was very much alone in the bed he sat up, starching his head and yawning widely. By the window stood another man, who turned to look at the half asleep male.

"Kisame," he muttered, making the blue haired male turn to gaze at him. Kisame hadn't noticed his beautiful boyfriend standing by the window, but now that he did Kisame didn't want to take his eyes off of him.

"Itachi, come back to bed," Kisame muttered reaching his hands out to the black haired Itachi, but his gesture was not well received, as Itachi frowned and glared at Kisame.

"Just because you don't have classes this morning, doesn't mean I don't," he spat and stormed out of the bedroom. Kisame, who was a little taken back by Itachi's fowl mood, followed him into the living room/ kitchen of the apartment they shared together.

The two males were both university students and lived a short distance from the campus. Kisame had started to live in the apartment 4 years ago, Kisame asked Itachi to move in 2 years ago as it would be more convenient for the younger male, but also because Kisame wanted to share this part of his life with his lover.

As Kisame walked into the living room, he saw Itachi shoving his books into his bag. The older male walked over and grabbed Itachi from behind, pulling him onto the sofa with him.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Kisame mumbled, as he slowly kissed up Itachi's neck. Itachi, who was struggling against Kisame, didn't reply but just glared at him. "Tell me," Kisame continued. "Didn't I give you enough attention last night; was I too rough or too selfish?"

"GET OFF!" Itachi suddenly yelled, pushing Kisame off of him. "Why does everything revolve around sex? Just leave me alone." Itachi pushed Kisame's hands off of him and jumped off of the sofa. He grabbed his bags from the side and stormed out of the apartment, not stopping to say anything to Kisame before he left, but slammed the door hard to show his anger.

Kisame watched his boyfriend's back as he left, not knowing what to say. Itachi usually pushed him if he was annoyed, but he'd never left the apartment without letting Kisame kiss him first, like Kisame always insisted he had to.

"For god's sake!" Kisame muttered, slamming his fist on the sofa. Obviously Itachi was in a real bad mood, but Kisame had no idea what he'd done to cause this mood. Maybe it wasn't Kisame Itachi was annoyed at, but maybe he just took it out on his lover.

So Kisame decided to forget it. Itachi would sure cool off by this evening and Kisame could bother him then, but until then he had essays to worry about.

-x-x-x-

Kisame sat on his sofa, staring at his blank piece of paper as if waiting for the words for his essay to magically appear on it. Kakuzu, his best friend, sat beside him with a bottle of bear in his hand and a confused expression on his face.

"I honestly don't think I can help you," Kakuzu muttered, taking a long gulp of his beer.

"Don't worry, I'm not really thinking about it too much, my head is elsewhere." Kisame replied, continuing once he saw the look Kakuzu was giving for him to carry on. "It's Itachi, he was really pissed off this morning and I have no idea why."

"Maybe he's just annoyed; Hidan gets like that all the time." Kisame smiled, thinking of Hidan when he got in his moods. "Oh, I almost forgot," Kakuzu continued, turning to face Kisame. "What does Itachi want because Hidan told me to ask you as we're kind of stuck?"

"Want for what?" Kisame asked, not having the slightest clue what Kakuzu was talking about.

"You're joking right?" Kakuzu said and when Kisame made no move to say he was joking, the man continued. "Tomorrow's Itachi's birthday."

If was as if lightning suddenly hit Kisame and his eyes went wide. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He jumped up from his chair and ran across the room to the calendar. There it was, black on white, Itachi's birthday ...... Kisame felt as if he was going to die. No wonder Itachi had been mad at him. They'd been together for three years, how could he have possible forgotten his birthday.

"You actually forgot?" Kakuzu asked, coming to stand beside his friend. Kisame nodded, suddenly starting to think that he hadn't gotten him a present, or even planned him a party. He was sure this could be the end of their relationship.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he asked, looking around in panic. Kakuzu thought for a moment, before a huge smile graced his lips.

"Don't worry, I've actually got an idea."

-x-x-x-

Classes were over and Itachi walked to his apartment closely followed by Deidara and Tobi, who were arguing about something or other. He really didn't care too much what was going on between them; he just wanted to get home to get some rest. Although going back to the apartment meant seeing Kisame and Itachi didn't want to right now, as he was so angry with him. How could he possible forget his birthday? It was like something boyfriends shouldn't do.

Itachi reached his apartment building, where he would part from his friends. "See you two later," he said, waving at both of them.

"See you Itachi," Deidara called to him as Itachi went into his apartment building.

The young boy made his way up the three flights of stairs to the third floor where his and Kisame's apartment was. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door and entered his home.

Kisame was sitting on the sofa, writing an essay out. Itachi didn't greet him but went straight into his bedroom to put his bags down. Kisame watched Itachi walk past him, before putting down his essay and following him into the bedroom. Once inside, Kisame gently pushed Itachi onto the bed, where Itachi fell lying face up.

"Hello to you too," Kisame said as he bent down and kissed Itachi's pouting lips.

"Get off," Itachi muttered, glaring at Kisame, who was only smirking.

"Tell me what was wrong this morning so I can make you feel better," Kisame muttered, moving down to kiss and nibble on Itachi's neck. For a few seconds, Itachi nearly gave in to the wondrous feeling it gave him when Kisame did that, but he stopped himself remembering how annoyed he was.

"Stop Kisame, if you don't know what's wrong then I'm not telling you." Looking back down at Itachi, Kisame's face turned into a pout.

"Itachi, don't be so childish, just tell me," Itachi frowned deeper as Kisame said this. All he wanted was for his boyfriend of three years to remember his birthday and it wasn't childish at all. Itachi was so angry that he didn't even want to look at Kisame. He had and would _never _forget Kisame's birthday.

So Itachi pushed Kisame off of him and moved so he was sitting at the edge of the bed, not looking at his lover. _Kisame is so stupid, _Itachi thought as he fought not to look over at him. _I hate him, he's such a jerk._

"Itachi, you ok?" Kisame asked, coming and sitting next to him, who still refused to meet his gaze.

"Kisame, I don't want to talk to you. Go away and leave me alone." Itachi muttered back, pushing the hand Kisame had placed on his leg off of him.

"Fine, I'll be in the living room if you need me," Kisame replied and Itachi felt the bed rise as he moved away into the living room. Once Itachi was completely sure Kisame wasn't coming back, he quickly stripped down to his boxers and jumped into bed. All Itachi wanted was the day to end and tomorrow to appear when Kisame would actually remember his birthday and he could be happy again.

A few hours later Itachi felt the mattress sink as Kisame got into bed with him. He pretended to be asleep as Kisame lightly kissed his cheek and then turned the light off so he too could go to sleep. Itachi didn't bother pushing Kisame's hand that had wrapped itself around his waist away. It actually made him sleep better. For tomorrow was a new day.

-x-x-x-

When the morning arose Itachi found himself alone in his bed. All night all he'd dreamt of was these different wonderful things Kisame did for him on his birthday, from breakfast in bed to asking him to marry him, which of course Itachi didn't want and made him blush hard just remembering the dream, but it was still better then waking up alone on your birthday.

However Itachi could hear pots and pans being moved about in the kitchen, so obviously there was still hope it was Kisame and maybe he would still remember. Thus Itachi jumped out of bed and marched into the kitchen. It was Kisame in the kitchen. He was making toast very quickly and was fighting to get his shirt done up properly.

"Morning," he muttered as he'd noticed Itachi walk in.

"Morning," Itachi replied, looking Kisame over.

"I'm in a hurry, so I can't chat. I'm gonna be late for class," Kisame said, finishing the toast and shoving it into his mouth. Itachi's whole face dropped and he felt a huge lump appear in his throat. He was too shocked that Kisame had actually forgotten to stop Kisame from kissing him before he made a quick dash out the door.

"Bye, love you!" Kisame yelled before he slammed the door closed. Itachi didn't bother to stop Kisame go, but sunk down to sit on the sofa. He looked around the empty apartment and never before had he felt so alone.

"Great, alone on my birthday," he muttered, as he forced himself to get up and wandered back into the bedroom to get changed for his own classes. 

-x-x-x-

"You did pretend like you didn't know right?" Kakuzu asked Kisame as they walked along the street towards a very good and very expensive jeweller.

"Of course, and you should have seen his face. He was crushed. It took all my will power to not walk over and hug him." Kisame replied, huffing slightly. He didn't like disappointing Itachi and this morning he looked very disappoint and entirely upset.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't or you would have ruined the plan," Kakuzu said. Both the boys had ditched school for the day to organize an amazing birthday surprise that Kisame knew Itachi would love, so pretending he didn't know it was Itachi's birthday should pay off if Itachi looked happy tonight. Kisame just hoped he would be happy.

"So, is everything else underway?" Kisame asked Kakuzu, who'd actually come up with the birthday idea and it was mostly him who was doing everything, just with Kisame's money.

"Yeah, I've spoken to Pein and he said that it's not being used tonight so you can have it. Obviously you have to be careful. I've ordered the food and me and Hidan will set it up while you're with Itachi doing the first part. And Hidan's got no classes so he also ran down to pick up the brochures for you." Kisame smirked at his best friend, truly grateful for everything he was doing for him.

"Thanks, you know I really appreciate it." he said and Kakuzu nodded.

"Remember this when it's my birthday then." Kisame laughed and they both entered the jeweller that they finally reached.

"However my friend, this is the part you must do on your own," Kakuzu said and he went a different way to browse at different things while Kisame went in search for a good present for Itachi.

There were loads of things in the shop, different necklaces, bracelets and rings, but Kisame was sure most of them were for girls. He wanted to get Itachi jewellery as he knew that it'd be something significant, but what sort. Would Itachi actually wear a necklace, the only one Kisame had ever seen him wear was a dog collar, and that was last year at Kisame's birthday when he'd been Kisame's bitch for the day. He did have a ring he always wore, which was also a present from Kisame. Obvious it was different then since Itachi had picked it out and bought Kisame a similar one, but maybe that was already out of the picture so a bracelet would have to be it. Not a girly bracelet; as Itachi wouldn't like that, but maybe a nice thick manly bracelet.

"Can I help you sir?" One of the ladies behind the counter asked and Kisame smiled politely.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a nice bracelet that would be suitable for a man, could you help me." The lady nodded and led Kisame to a different section of the shop. She pointed to the cabinet in the far corner.

"This is all full of men's jewellery. If you have any idea of what you're looking for I could help, is it for a friend?" Kisame smirked slightly.

"No, actually, it's for my lover," he replied and watched as the lady's face changed to shock. She tried to cover it up but Kisame didn't care. He actually loved getting shocked reactions from people, it made him laugh.

"Well, there are many bracelets you could choose from, all suitable for a male," the lady said and Kisame turned to stare at the cabinet. He wasn't sure if any of them would do, he wanted something very special. But then his eyes caught sight of a silver bracelet in the top corner. It was perfect.

"I'll have that one," Kisame said and the lady hurried to get it and wrap it up for him.

"Pick on?" Kakuzu asked as he wandered over.

"Yeah," Kisame replied, leaning against the counter to face his friend.

"Well, remember don't go home. You need to stay out so we can keep the other part of the plan going."

"I know, but where should I go?" Kisame asked as the lady returned. He paid for Itachi's present, which turned out to be more then he'd expected, but it didn't matter. Both men left the shop together.

"Well, go to mine because I'll be at yours," Kakuzu replied, handing Kisame the keys to his and Hidan's apartment.

"Ok, thanks," Kisame said, about to turn off in the direction of Kakuzu's.

"Don't forget to be there at 5 or you'll mess it up," Kakuzu called after him and Kisame just nodded in reply. He would definitely not mess this up.

-x-x-x-

Itachi wandered up to his apartment building once classes were over. He thought that this was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. Kisame hadn't called or texted him once and he was stuck in classes all day. Why couldn't just every day be his birthday as today was no different from any other day.

As Itachi walked into his apartment, he stopped staring at the two men occupying it. Neither one of them was Kisame, but Kakuzu and Hindan.

"What are you guys doing here?" Itachi asked, secretly hoping they'd remembered his birthday.

"We're here to see you obviously, happy birthday," Hidan said, walking over and clapping him on the back.

"Thanks guys," Itachi muttered, smiling at his two friends. He was so overjoyed that someone had remembered his birthday, but where was Kisame. If Kakuzu and Hidan remembered, maybe they told Kisame. "Where's Kisame?" Itachi asked, wondering whether he would suddenly appear from the bedroom.

"Don't know, I think he's still at school," Kakuzu said. Itachi's face immediately fell, but he tried to hide his disappointment.

"Itachi can you come somewhere with us?" Hidan asked and Itachi nodded.

"Sure, where are we going?" He asked, but Hidan smiled, shaking his head.

"Can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, come on." Itachi was only able to drop his bag on the table before he was dragged out of the apartment by Hidan, closely followed by Kakuzu.

-x-x-x-

The three boys arrived 10 minuets later at the fun fair that was owned by their friend Pein. Itachi wondered why he was here, but didn't bother asking. Hidan and Kakuzu always had strange ideas and it was pointless to argue with them. So he was guided by Hidan to stand in front of the ferries wheel.

"Stay here for a moment," Hidan said, walking in front of him. "And close your eyes." Itachi nodded and closed his eyes, smiling slightly. Hidan sure was strange.

He then felt a pair of hands place themselves in front of his eyes.

"Hidan, what are you doing?" Itachi muttered, trying to suppress a smile.

"Surprise, angle," a gruff voice whispered in Itachi's ear, which made him gasp and turn around to stare up into Kisame's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, shocked to see the blue haired man here.

"Silly, I'm here because it's your birthday. Happy birthday" Kisame lent down and kissed Itachi, who just stood dead still. Once Kisame had removed his lips from the Uchiha's he grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the ferries wheel. "Get in" He commanded and Itachi hopped into on of the carts. Kisame jumped in after him and slammed the door shut.

"Are we allowed in this, it doesn't look like anyone's here," Itachi asked, looking through the closed door.

"Yeah, we're going for a ride," Kisame muttered, looking out the window also.

"Who's going to start it?" Itachi asked, but just as he did the ferries wheel started to move.

Itachi jumped slightly as it started to move slowly. He blinked and looked out of the cart and at the bottom he could see Kakuzu and Hidan both smiling at them. Itachi inwardly smiled to himself. _Trust those two. _

Their cart reached the top of the ride and it stopped. Itachi guessed Kakuzu had stopped it, so he didn't worry about it, but walked over to press his face against the window.

"You said you'd always wanted to watch the sunset from up here," Kisame said and Itachi turned to stare at him. He had once told Kisame that, but that was when they'd first started going out.

"You really didn't forget?" the younger asked, starting to smile at his boyfriend. Kisame smiled and took Itachi's hands in his own.

"How could I?"

Itachi felt himself well up, he was too happy right now. After a day of total disappointment, Kisame had just made him so happy. Not wanting to show Kisame how happy he was, Itachi moved to sit next to him and lent his head on his chest.

"Thanks, for this," Itachi mumbled into his shoulder, which made Kisame smile and stroke his hair lovingly.

"Don't worry, this isn't all your present. Let's just wait until the sun sets." Itachi nodded, wondering what more Kisame could do for him, but said nothing and waited.

2 hours later and the sun started to set. It was beautiful. From up in the ferries wheel it looked amazing. Itachi was on his feet, face pressed against the window. Kisame thought it was lovely but didn't appreciate the beauty of it as much as Itachi did. He didn't understand what Itachi loved so much about natural beauty, but he was happy.

"This is so beautiful," Itachi muttered, watching as the last remains of the sun sunk into the ground. "Better than I ever imagined."

"Glad you liked it," Kisame said as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist and placed his head on his shoulder. Itachi didn't push Kisame away like he normally did, but lent back into him.

"Thank you," he muttered, still gazing at the last remains of the sun.

"Want the rest now?" Kisame asked and Itachi turned to him.

"Sure, but you didn't have to," he said, looking unsure as Kisame went over to the seat on the ferries wheel. He pulled out a basket from under the seat that Itachi hadn't known was there. Itachi went and sat opposite him, looking at the basket curiously.

"Dinner," Kisame said smiling, pulling out all different flavoured dango from the bag. Itachi smiled, taking some.

"Thanks," he said as he plopped some in his mouth.

"And," Kisame continued, grabbing a small box and a book out of the basket. "Here." Itachi took the two items and slowly opened the wrapped box. Inside was a small silver bracelet which was slightly chunky, but also had black straps on it. It was very manly and very Itachi. Kisame took it from Itachi and placed it on his wrist. "You like it?" he asked.

"I love it," Itachi replied, twiddling with the silver. "Thanks."

Itachi then turned to look at the book and realised it was a travel brochure for Rome, a place Itachi was dying to go to.

"In the summer when classes are over, I'm taking you there," Kisame said and he munched down on the dango. Itachi blinked looking from the brochure to Kisame and back again.

"Really?" he asked in utter shock. Kisame nodded, a huge triumphant grin on his face. Itachi just stared at him and then, to Kisame's absolute shock, he leaped forward and smacked his lips against the older male's. Kisame was so shocked he didn't have time to return the kiss before Itachi moved back, slightly red in the face.

"Thank you so much," Itachi said, holding the brochure close to his chest.

"Don't worry about it, it's all for you," he smiled again and Itachi blushed deeper.

"This is beyond the best birthday ever," Itachi muttered, leaning forward and kissing Kisame again.

"Well, unless I make next year even better," Kisame said when their lips were separated. He then returned to kissing Itachi again, this time making it deep and passionate. Once they had separated Itachi smiled.

"You know I don't think you could ever top this," he said and Kisame smirked challengingly.

"Well I can try." Itachi smirked this time.

"Then I'll be waiting." And then the two returned to the kissing feast, before eating dango and spending the whole night under the stars.

It was defiantly a birthday Itachi would never forget.

-x-x-x-


End file.
